


Supercorp arranger marriage

by Supercorp_yummy



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorp_yummy/pseuds/Supercorp_yummy
Summary: No powers but set in medieval times with two powerful kingdoms. Luthors who torture anyone they want and don't care about their people and are very strict on marriage. The Danvers who have lost their loving parents and Alex is the queen alongside her wife Maggie who are open and loving to everyone. There was a huge war that took place before Lena or Kara were born and the Luthors won while both kingdoms are repairing the damage. Knowing the Luthors will strike again and destroy the Danvers name forever Kara must marry Lena and become part of the Luthor family for them to not. Lena.
Kudos: 3





	Supercorp arranger marriage

Luthor Kingdom  
"Please don't do this," the man cried.  
"All I stole was bread for me and my family to eat, we have nothing please." It made Lillian smile knowing that the man knew no matter how much he begged for his life they would take it anyways. They can't let him go out of kindness, that would make them look weak and the Luthors are anything but weak.  
"Darling daughter would you do the honors," as she handed the sword to her Lena. Lena grabbed it tentatively and held it against the man neck, the man stared at her begging her. She dropped the sword, quickly her brother Lex grabbed it and but off his head, "must I do everything myself."  
Back at the castle Lena was sent to her room and locked in like always when she doesn't go through with a kill.

Danvers Kingdom

"You got me," Sara said to Kara was she won the fencing match once again. Winn the techy guy attached microchips or something like that to their suits to watch their movements and play it back to help them become better.  
"C'mon Sara what's up, you usually beat me in the first few seconds," Kara says jokingly. Sara left without saying anything.  
"Hey wait up I'm sorry seriously what's wrong"  
"Ya know John Constantine, and how we were dating, something about an evil spirit was coming for him and it wasn't safe for me and he broke up with me and left. That was a week ago, I haven't heard from him since. He always talks about demons but I thought it was a joke and he was being funny so I think he just wanted to leave but didn't know how to say so he made it a joke like he always does."  
"Hey I'm so sorry I didn't know, take the day off and do stuff you like to get your mind off everything"

Sara's POV

She was heartbroken that John left like that part she couldn't ignore the part that was relieved, she loved the relationship she was just getting bored with the same demon story every day.  
She walks into a bar because everything is better after a few drinks. She opens the door and hits a waitress.  
"Oh I'm so sorry," Sara says  
"It's fine," the waitress looks up and notices it's princess Kara's best friend. She straitens up and does a little curtsey.  
After a few drinks Sara is wasted and saying anything that comes to her kind. No one stops her because of her power and she is a paying customer.  
"Hey you pretty waitress get over here"  
The waitress walks over and asks if she can help her. She tells her that her name is Ava Sharpe.  
"Yeah you can help me"  
Sara grabbed her hand and took her to a nearby hotel. They took a room and Sara took off Ava's clothes. First the shirt and Ava was wearing a beautiful bra. They kissed with passion as Ava took of Sara's pants. Ava pulled down her underwear as Sara took off Ava's bra.  
Ava reached her finger up Sara's clit as Sara let out the biggest moan. Sara was sucking on Ava's boob as she worked on her pants too. Soon they were both naked. Ava had her finger still in Sara's clit then took it out soaking in her juices and put it up her own pussy. This turned Sara on so much she grabbed her and ate her out. Ava wanted in and soon they were 69ing.  
The next morning Sara woke up in bed worth a fully dressed ava.  
"Hey last night was fun"  
"Ya, I just want you to know Sara that I don't want a relationship this was strictly a hookup and I do that really feel anything for you. I hope we are on the same page?"  
"Yes of course. I only went into the bar to let off some stream and I certainly did," she said as she winked at Ava.  
"Okay bye I have to go to work," she said as she ran out of the hotel room.

Danvers palace

"I was worried about you where were you last night Sara?"  
"I was doing what I enjoyed and was definitely able to forget about John"  
"Ooh who was he"  
" It was actually a woman, her name is Ava and nothing is going to happen between us. Strictly just blowing off some steam"  
"Hey I hate to break up this weird thing going on but Kara we need to talk," this was Alex, Kara's older sister and the queen of the land.  
"Hey what's up"  
"So we talked with the Luthor Kingdom and they didn't hide the fact that they will attack us soon. We aren't prepared and as bad as Luthors are with money for their people they do have an amazing army ready to kill us at queen Lillian's command. She said the only way to stop it was for you to marry her daughter Lena, and become part of the Kuthor family."  
"What no I won't. Their has to be another way," Kara said practically telling at her sister. Price were looking but she didn't care this couldn't be happening.  
"You know I don't want this or you but we've exhausted every option. This is for our people. She said you will not be hurt and we will work up our military to disarm them and get you back but for now we have to do this for peace between our kingdoms."  
"Give me some time to think if I should do this."  
"I'm sorry little sis, I already agreed, your leaving tomorrow and the wedding is at the end of the month.

Luthor Kingdom

"The next morning Lillian came in with food.  
"God this is why you will never rule the kingdom, your brother will, you don't have the courage to do what's needed"  
"Yes mother I'm sorry for my failure," Lena has succome to her mother's way and has given up fighting. She doesn't believe in this but no matter what she does her mom always wins.  
"While I did come in here to hear that apology and make sure you don't die I have come with news. You are getting married to Kara. Obviously this won't be a real marriage I'll be controlling everything you to do but the Danvers need more time and I would love to have the Queen's little sister under my control."  
"Mother you can't. I don't want to"  
"To bad you have up having a choice in this family when you decided to disrespect me and my ways, she is getting here tomorrow and wedding is at the end of the month so you will be getting fitted for a dress and tomorrow wear something presentable please.  
Lena was woken up very early the next morning and was put in a dress, had her makeup and hair done and set on a carrige with her mother to the other kingdom. Lena didn't know how she should feel. Her mother didn't know but she always liked that Danvers girl, she was nice, pretty, and spoke up about things she didn't agree with. She would never tell Lillian but maybe the two can strike up a friendship and work to overthrow her mother and brother and make the Luthor Kingdom good and change her last name for good. Wishful thinking that was.

Danvers kingdom 

Kara was but into a dress even though she wanted a tuxedo.  
"Stop you are already trying to get more on their bad side. They are very traditional people, if they saw you in one they could break off the deal and our kingdom would be in pieces within days, is tht what you want Kara?"  
"Hey don't be too harsh I'd want to beat you up too if that happened to me" it was Maggie, Alex's wife.  
"And don't worry Kara I'll stop by and make sure you alive and maybe steal you away whenever possible."  
"Thank you Maggie, and Sara but I need to do this correct. My sister is right this is for our kingdom I can't be selfish and do things that could ruin the deal we got."  
About 5 hours later a dark carrige that looks like it brought demons along with them pulls up into their courtyard. A man steps out and opens the door for queen Lillian. Alex goes up and shakes her hand thanking her for this. Both show their fake smiles.  
"Now where is my daughter's bride to be?"  
Kara steps out and is in a beautiful red dress, hair done up and of course the glasses that out the look together.  
"You look beautiful darling. Thank you for allowing us to take you in. We will treat you like our own daughter."  
"That's not saying much, she treats me like shit."  
"Lena what are you doing. And don't you ever say something like that again. I am terribly sorry she said that. Well I'll let you two say goodbye, we'll be waiting in the carrige whenever you're ready princess Danvers."  
"I can't believe this is happening how will I call for you if I'm in trouble"  
"Your gonna be fine Kara and I will be visiting on the wedding and then every other Saturday with Maggie and Sara to make sure you're okay. I love you. Thank you for doing this. I will tell our people of this and it will only motivate them more to destroy that horrible family once and for all."  
Kara made her way to the carrige. When she walked in Lena's eyes were watering and her cheek more red than normal, her mom most likely made at what she said.  
She looked at her future wife to be. She couldn't deny that she was very pretty but her personality was sure to make her as ugly as the rest of her family. It was a very silent ride back with Lillian looking at Kara intensely.  
At the Luthor palace Kara and Lena were sent to lenas room for an icebreaker and we're told that their relationship had to look real and they were to kiss tomorrow in public.  
"I don't like you," Kara said. "I will do whatever your mom says but nothing you say because you aren't the boss of me."  
"This is literally the worst thing ever. I enjoy hookups because it doesn't last and now I have to pretend to be in love with you for the rest of my life. I can't wait until my family destroys your kingdom then I can leave you,"email memorized what she had to say. She couldn't tell Kara but there were security cameras all over her room, Lillian watching them so Lena had to be on her best behavior.  
"Let's kiss"  
"Okay" Lena moved and kissed her on the lips. She wanted to hate it but she couldn't. Apperently Kara felt the same as she moved in for more but Lena brought composure over herself just in time to pull away and give Kara a funny look.  
"sorry I don't know what came over me"  
That night they had food brought to their room with Lillian telling them what would happen.  
"Tomorrow we are saying that you two have secretly been in a relationship too scared to tell people because of our law. Same sex will still be banned but as Luthors we are above the law so no one will question it."  
" Also because she is the princess of our neighboring kingdom too mother"  
"Yes of course. Details details. Anyway I will you my love and affection and announce the marriage and then you two will kiss and leave. Kara don't pull anything in watching you. Don't hurt my baby Lena."  
"Of course queen Lillian"  
They ate dinner in silence. "so you think your mom is gonna make us have sex or something," it came out of Kara's mouth before she knew what was happening.  
"This caught Lena off gaurd. She look at the secret hidden camera with a questioning look and just said I don't know, we only have to look in love for the public.  
"By the way Lillian said she is making us sleep in the same bed so good night"  
Lena turns off the light not even asking Kara if she was ready for bed. Lena fell asleep very fast and Kara just looked at her wife to be. She hated how beautiful she looked her chest rising and falling. Like she wants to have sex with this beautiful being but she knows she shouldn't. How can she be attracted to someone so bad and evil. She has always fallen in love with the good ones and she is sure she still does. There must be something about Lena that she doesn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading his chapter. I know it's a little shirt but I had this idea pretty spontaneously so I just did it. Here will be many chapters but I don't have a set schedule or anything because I am very busy with school and other stuff, I hope you can understand that. There will be more about Alex and Maggie dealing with the news to their kingdom and Sara and Ava relationship next chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and if you liked it please give it a kudos cause I know this is short but it took my like and hour to write. Oh also sorry for typos I tried to fix all of them but I'm sure there are still a lot and more to come for sure.


End file.
